Bartz Klauser
Summary Bartz Klauser is one of the Warriors of Light in Final Fantasy V. A blithe spirit who goes wherever the wind takes him, his aimless wandering comes to an end when he follows a meteorite and rescues Lenna Charlotte Tycoon from a band of goblins. Soon afterward, the pair find an amnesiac old man named Galuf in the meteorite's wreckage. Although he initially wished to resume his wandering, Bartz and his chocobo Boko end up joining Lenna and Galuf on a journey that would eventually decide the fate of the world. Powers and Stats: Tier: At least 5-A, possibly 3-C Name: Bartz Klauser Origin: Final Fantasy V Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human, Wanderer, Warrior of Light: Wind Powers and Abilities: |-|Innate= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Has continually shown to be a master of various styles and jobs), Martial Arts, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low, likely higher), Accelerated Development (Able to master the many jobs of the Crystals in a short time, even mastering them mid-battle as shown in Dissidia NT), Stealth Mastery (Showed the ability to eavesdrop on people without being detected, as well as sneak past Exdeath's Guards), Empowerment (Via the Crystal Shards), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible beings such as Liquiflame and Ghosts), Soul Manipulation (Can damage and kill souls, such as Exdeath's Soul and Exdeath himself) Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Once his guard was up, the Siren was unable to take his soul), Void Manipulation (Survived being within the void for an extended period of time), Spatial Manipulation and Time Manipulation (Survived having space and time twisted around him when entering the Sealed Cave), Absolute Zero (Survived attacks from Shiva) |-|With Equipment= Sealing (The Sealed Weapons were able to seal Enuo in the Void), Holy Manipulation (Excalibur and Holy Lance), Death Manipulation (Assassin's Dagger), Enhanced damage against the Undead (Apollo's Harp), Paralysis Inducement (Fire Lash), Fire Manipulation (Fire Lash, Fire Scroll, and Magus Rod), Earth Manipulation (Gaia's Bell), Ice Manipulation (Magus Rod), Electricity Manipulation (Magus Rod and Thunder Scroll), Water Manipulation (Water Scroll), Resurrection (Sage's Staff and Mixed items), Instinctive Reaction (Sasuke's Katana), Damage Boost (The Rune Axe can consume Bartz' MP to gain a greater attack, and the Sage's Staff and Apollo's Harp deal greater damage to undead), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, Size Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (Via Genji Equipment), All Status Effects (Including Old, Death, Petrification, Poison, Darkness, Silence, and Berserk, with the Ribbon and various Mixes), Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Ice, Lightning, Water, Wind, Earth, Holy, and Poison varieties, with Force Shield) |-|Job Skills= Instinctive Reaction (Via Cover, Counter, and Shirahadori), Accelerated Development (ABP Up and EXP Up increase the amount of Experience and Ability Points gained at a time), Attack Negation (Guard allows Bartz to negate one physical attack), Enhanced Senses (Via Vigilance and Find Passages), Statistics Amplification (Via Sprint, Focus, Etc.), Healing and Purification (Chakra uses healing energies to restore the user's HP and cure poison and darkness), Information Analysis (Scan analyzes an enemy for their HP, level, weaknesses, and current conditions), Magic (Various types of magic), Summoning (Call summons a random monster with no MP cost), Berserk Mode (Via Berserk), Forcefield Creation (Magic Shell casts Shell when Bartz's HP is low), Animal Manipulation (Calm allows Bartz to tame an animal and stop them from attacking, and Animals allows him to call woodland creatures to attack), Sealing (Capture seals enemies into gourds for later use), Body Puppetry (Control takes over an enemy, allowing Bartz to control their actions), Smoke Manipulation (Smoke throws down a Smoke bomb to escape enemies), Afterimage Creation (Image creates illusions to absorb two direct attacks), Sound Manipulation (Sing allows the user to perform songs with various magical effects), Absorption (Lance attacks the foe with a phantasmal dragon that absorbs their HP and MP to restore Bartz's own stores), Empathic Manipulation (Flirt charms enemies to make them forget about attacking), Paralysis Inducement (Minenuchi is an attack that inflicts paralysis with the flat of one's blade), Death Manipulation (Iainuki is an attack that inflicts Instant Death), Resurrection (Revive resurrects a fallen ally with no MP cost), Power Mimicry (Mimic allow Bartz to perfectly copy an enemy ability, even those inherent to the original user), Light Manipulation and Homing Attack (Via Luminous Shard), Energy Manipulation (Via Ragnarok Blade), Gravity Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation (Via Soul Eater), Can mix ingredients and items to produce new ones that grant Healing, Statistics Amplification, Regeneration, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Element Absorption, Flight (Levitation), Rage Power, Time Manipulation, Purification, Transmutation into a Toad, Mind Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Magic and Life Absorption, Self-Destruction, Poison Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, and Durability Negation, Precognition (Read Ahead, Condemn, and Predict all allow the user to predict the future with high accuracy), Air Manipulation (Via Finisher), Can attack all foes at once with Bladeblitz, Status Effect Inducement (Open Fire can inflict Poison, Blindness, Confusion, and Instant Death), Immortality Negation (Type 7; Open Fire's Instant Death ignores the undead's normal immunity), Can mix and match different types of explosives for various Elemental attacks, Resistance to Absorption and Death Manipulation (Necromancer's undead status inverts damage absorption and instant death spells to heal the target), Necromancy (Oath calls upon the undead to perform attacks) |-|Magic= Healing (Via Cure/Cura/Curaga, and White Wind), Information Analysis (Via Libra), Can cleanse status effects with Esuna and Poisona, Silence Inducement (Via Mute), Forcefield Creation (Via Protect and Shell), Attack Reflection (Via Reflect), Size Manipulation (Via Mini and Liliputian Lyric), Resurrection (Via Raise and Arise), Mind Manipulation (Via Confuse, Dark Haze, and Mind Blast), Afterimage Creation (Via Blink), Rage Inducement (Via Berserk), Power Nullification (Via Dispel and Toad), Holy Manipulation (Via Holy), Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Ice, and Lightning varieties via Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder), Sleep Manipulation (Via Sleep), Poison Manipulation (Via Poison and Bio), Transmutation (Into a Toad, Via Toad and Pond's Chorus), Life and Magic Absorption (Via Drain, Vampire, and Osmose), Petrification (Via Break), Explosion Manipulation and Matter Manipulation (Via Flare), Death Manipulation (Via Death), Air Manipulation (Via Aero, Aera and Aeroga), Water Manipulation (Via Aqua Breath), Statistics Reduction (Via Off-Guard and Dark Spark, as well as Slow), Paralysis Inducement (Via Death Claw), Self-Destruction (Via Self-Destruct), Light Manipulation (Via Flash), Fusionism (Via Fusion), Energy Depletion (Via Magic Hammer), Sleep Manipulation (Via Time Slip), Age Manipulation (Via Old, Level 2 Old, and Time Slip), Explosion Manipulation (Via Level 3 Flare), Holy Manipulation (Via Level 4 Holy), Gravity Manipulation (Via Gravity, Graviga, Level 4 Graviga), Time Manipulation (Via Haste, Slow, Stop, Quick, Return, and Time Slip), Death Manipulation (Via Condemn, Level 5 Death, and Roulette), Healing (Via White Wind), Spatial Manipulation (Time Magic, also known as Dimension Magic, manipulates the flow of space and time), Statistics Amplification (Via Speed, Haste, and Quick), Sense Manipulation (Via Silence), Flight (Levitation, via Float), Gravity Manipulation (Via Demi and Graviga), Summoning (Capable of summoning monsters through summon magic), Teleportation (Via Exit), Age Manipulation (Via Old), BFR (Via Banish), Sound Manipulation, Earth Manipulation (Via Rockslide), Disease Manipulation (Via Pestilence), Weather Manipulation (Via Hurricane), Unholy Manipulation (Through Dark Arts), Heat Manipulation (Via Meltdown), Curse Manipulation(Via Curse and Hellwind), Energy Manipulation (Via Doomsday, which bypasses Attack Reflection) Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (Has been instrumental in the defeat of beings like the various Demons of the Rift, Bahamut, Omega, Shinryu, Enuo and Tree Form Exdeath) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Fought and defeated Bahamut and kept pace with Exdeath) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class, possibly Galactic Durability: At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (Endured torture from the full power of one of the crystals, has tanked a Tsunami from Shinryu, and survived Giga Flares and Meteors cast by Neo Shinryu) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with weapons, much higher with magic and summons Standard Equipment: * Sealed Weapons: The 12 known weapons that Bartz canonically possesses. These 12 weapons were used thousands of years ago to seal the wizard Enuo into the void, and are the only things canonically capable of defeating Exdeath when he was wielding the power of the void. Discounting the items added in subsequent releases of the game, they are the most powerful weapons that Bartz can wield. ** Excalibur: The Sealed Sword, a holy-elemental blade which increases Bartz's strength when wielded. ** Masamune: The Sealed Katana, which causes Bartz to always get the first attack in battle. It has an increased chance to inflict critical hits, and casts Haste when used as an item. ** Rune Axe: The Sealed Axe, which raises Bartz's magic when wielded and can draw upon Bartz' MP to deal an automatic critical hit. ** Apollo's Harp: The Sealed Harp, which ignores the defenses of enemies and instead targets their magic defenses. It deals eight times the normal damage to undead and draconic beings. ** Yoichi's Bow: The Sealed Bow, which raises Bartz's strength and speed when wielded. It has an increased chance to inflict critical hits. ** Assassin's Dagger: The Sealed Dagger, which increases Bartz's speed when wielded and has a 25% chance to instantly kill the target when it strikes. ** Sasuke's Katana: The Sealed Short Sword, which increases Bartz's speed when wielded and has a 25% chance to automatically nullify physical attacks. ** Fire Lash: The Sealed Whip, a fire-elemental weapon which increases Bartz's strength and speed when wielded and has a 33% chance to cast Firaga every time it attacks. ** Gaia's Bell: The Sealed Bell, an earth-elemental weapon which increases the power of earth-elemental attacks and has a 25% chance to cast Quake every time it attacks. ** Holy Lance: The Sealed Lance, a holy-elemental weapon which increases Bartz's strength when wielded. ** Sage's Staff: The Sealed Staff, which increases the power of holy-elemental attacks, casts Raise when used as an item, and deals double damage to the undead. ** Magus Rod: The Sealed Rod, which is Fire, Ice, and Thunder-elemental. It increases the power of all elemental spells, except for holy-elemental ones. * Brave Blade: A powerful sword that is his main weapon in the Dissidia Final Fantasy games. It boasts more damage than almost any other weapon, but its strength will permanently decrease by a small amount every time he runs from a fight. * Fuma Shuriken: A large shuriken made for ninja, that can be used with the throw command. It inflicts more damage than his melee attacks tend to. * Scrolls: Three different types of scrolls that can be used with the throw command. They summon elemental storms that inflict fire, thunder, and water damage respectively. * Ultima Weapon: A powerful sword guarded by Neo Shinryu, said to hold the power of destruction. Though it boasts no special properties, it is by far Bartz's strongest weapon in terms of sheer damage. * Genji Armor: The most powerful armor that Bartz can collect, made up of: The Genji Helmet, which protects the user from mini and confusion, the Genji Armor, which protects against toad and confusion, the Genji Shield, which protects against paralysis, and the Genji Gloves, which protect against paralysis and toad. * Force Shield: A heavy cross-shaped shield that forms a forcefield of energy in front of it. It is Bartz's strongest shield by far and provides complete immunity to all the elements, including Fire, Ice, Water, Lightning, Earth, Wind, Holy, and Poison. * Ribbon: A simple ribbon, that protects the user against all status effects in his game, including Old, Death, Petrification, Toad, Berserk, Silence, Poison, and Blindness. Intelligence: The son of Dorgann, one of the Warriors of Dawn who saved the world in ages past, Bartz quickly proved himself to be naturally talented in combat, mastering the myriad techniques of the various jobs provided by the crystals, being able to switch between them at will and learning how to synergize them to devastating effects and mastering any number of weapons. He has become particularly associated with the Mime job, being a master of combining the attacks he sees with those he already knows to use his foes' strengths against them. Having been on his own for much of his life, Bartz is a voice of reason among the party due to his grounded perspective, often taking charge as a leader who has navigated his friends out of many tight situations. Weaknesses: Most of Bartz's magic requires him to be able to say the spell he is using out loud. Thus being forcibly silenced will prevent him from using magic. Possesses a fear of heights. The Undead physiology he can gain from necromancy also gives him susceptibility to healing spells. Notes: * This profile is based on Bartz as a Freelancer with all his powers unlocked. * Due to the nature of Geomancy, the battle location should be specified in the thread. Notable Attacks and Techniques Job Skills: |-|Wind Crystal= Knight: Valiant warriors who protect allies low on HP. * Cover: Passively takes hits from allies who are low on HP regardless of class, at Bartz's own risk. * Guard: Bartz can completely absorb a direct physical attack, nullifying its damage even against enemies strong enough to one-shot him. * Two-Handed: Allows Bartz to wield almost any weapon two-handed, sacrificing the use of shields for greater attack power. * Equip Shields: Lets Bartz equip shields, regardless of what job class he is. * Equip Armor: Lets Bartz wear heavy armor, regardless of what job class he is. * Equip Swords: Lets Bartz equip swords, regardless of what job class he is. Monk: Masters of hand-to-hand combat who intuitively counterattack. * Focus: Bartz focuses his energies to deal out a hit with twice the attack power. * Barehanded: Grants Bartz the same strength barehanded that a monk would have, regardless of class. * Chakra: Healing energies recover Bartz's HP, clearing his body of poison and blindness. * Counter: Automatically counters attacks when hit. * HP +30%: Increases Bartz's maximum vitality. Thief: Expert bandits who espy secret passages and foil back attacks. * Find Passages: Enhances Bartz's senses, allowing him to detect hidden passages. * Flee: Instantly escapes from a battle. * Sprint: Doubles Bartz's speed, allowing him to run twice as fast. * Steal: Steals items and treasure from an enemy, adding them to Bartz's stock. * Vigilance: A passive ability that prevents back attacks. * Mug: An upgrade to the steal ability, allowing Bartz to attack and steal at the same time. * Artful Dodger: Passively gains the same speed and agility as a thief, regardless of class. Blue Mage: Mages with the ability to learn monsters' special attacks. * Check: Allows Bartz to view an enemy's HP. * Learning: A passive ability that lets Bartz learn abilities he is hit with. * Blue Magic: Allows Bartz to cast blue magic, spells learned by being hit with enemy abilities. * Scan: Scans an enemy, seeing their level, HP, weaknesses, and current condition. White Mage: Priests who use white magic to heal and protect allies. * White Magic: Allows Bartz to cast white magic, spells that focus on healing abilities. * MP + 10%: Passively increases Bartz's maximum magic stores. Black Mage: Wizards whose powerful black magic strikes fear into enemies. * Black Magic: Allows Bartz to cast black magic, spells that focus on inflicting damage. * MP + 30%: Passively increases Bartz's maximum magic stores. |-|Water Crystal= Mystic Knight: Able to enchant swords, these magical warriors automatically cast Shell when HP is low. * Spellblade: The signature ability of the Mystic Knight. This allows Bartz to enchant swords with Black Magic, giving his physical attacks the properties of black magic. * Magic Shell: When Bartz is badly wounded, he will automatically be shielded by shell. Berserker: Always berserk in battle, these feral warriors sacrifice commands to gain attack strength and power. * Berserk: Automatically berserks Bartz, causing him to attack wildly in battle but granting him greater attack power. * Equip Axes: Allows Bartz to equip axes, regardless of job. Time Mage: Masters of time and space, these mages easily bend all dimension to their will. * Time Magic: Allows Bartz to cast time magic, spells that bend Time and Space. * Equip Rods: Allows Bartz to equip rods, regardless of job. Red Mage: Versatile mages, versed in both black and white magic. * Red Magic: Allows Bartz to cast Red Magic, giving him limited access to both white and black spells. However, he can only use half of each type, making this magic's use rather limited. * Dualcast: Bartz can cast two spells at the same time with Dualcast, letting him barrage the enemy with twice the magical power, or split damage and healing into the same turn. Summoner: Sorcerers with the ability to summon magical beings and harness their power. * Summon: Allows Bartz to cast summon magic, spells that summon magical beasts for different attacks. * Call: Summons a random summon that Bartz has access to for no MP cost. Mime: Skilled mimics who can copy allies' actions perfectly. * Mimic: Bartz perfectly recreates the last action performed, at no MP cost. This has become Bartz's signature ability in many of his appearances in spinoffs. In the Dissidia Franchise, in particular, it shows that Bartz can not only recreate attacks, but create copies of weapons, attack using innate abilities, and even summon beings that require pacts, such as Yuna's aeons. In addition, it shows that Bartz can recall previously-seen actions even without having to mimic what he sees on the battlefield and even combine them. |-|Fire Crystal= Ninja: Stealthy fighters who excel at surprising enemies and can wield two weapons at once. * Smoke: Using a smoke bomb, escapes from battle and disorients enemies. * Image: Bartz forms two images of himself to disorient foes, each of which can absorb one attack before dissipating. * First Strike: Passively increases Bartz's chances of having the first strike. * Throw: Throws a weapon at an enemy. Though Scrolls and Shuriken are made for this, Bartz can theoretically throw any weapon. * Dual Wield: Allows Bartz to wield two weapons at once, regardless of class. The only exceptions are bows and harps. Beastmaster: Trainers whose open hearts and strong wills allow them to capture and control enemy monsters. * Calm: Calms beasts, stopping them from attacking or taking actions. This does not work on human or mechanical opponents. * Contol: Takes control of a monster, allowing Bartz to control the entirety of their actions and force them to heal Bartz or attack themselves. Physical attacks can break the control, but magical attacks cannot. * Equip Whips: Allows Bartz to equip whips, regardless of class. * Catch: Captures a weakened monster, sealing it within a gourd and later releasing it to have it perform an attack. Geomancer: Harnessing the power of their surroundings, they easily avoid pits and floors with damaging effects. * Gaia: Attacks enemies by channeling the terrain into an attack, which costs no MP to use. However, the effects are based on the current terrain. ** Forests: Summons weeds, creates storms of leaves, and fires branch spears. ** Deserts: Summons sandstorms, creates quicksand, and fires burning sand. ** Beaches and Oceans: Summons tsunamis, waterfalls, and whirlpools. ** Swampland: Sinks enemies in a bottomless bog and summons poison mist. ** Plains: Creates earthquakes, summons tornadoes, and manipulates the wind. ** Caves: Causes stalactites to fall and can summon cave-ins. ** Inside: Creates sonic booms and summons purple fire that inflicts confusion. * Find Pits: Allows Bartz to passively avoid falling pit traps. * Light Step: Passively avoids damaging floors. Ranger: Nature-loving archers who can call on local wildlife for aid. * Animals: Summons wildlife creatures to come to Bartz's aid. * Aim: A standard attack with perfect accuracy, never missing unless he is blinded. * Equip Bows: Allows Bartz to equip bows, regardless of class. * Rapid Fire: One of his most famous job abilities, Bartz attacks four times with his equipped weapon. Each strike is weaker than a normal attack; However, it ignores the durability and evasion of targets. ** Spellblade Dual-Wield Rapid Fire: One of Bartz's most famous combinations, combining the powers of Ranger, Ninja, and Mystic Knight. By infusing dual swords with Flare, Bartz delivers a devastating series of eight strikes to the opponent that possess not only Flare's matter-manipulating properties but the durability negation of Rapid Fire. Bard: Musicians whose dulcet tones soothe savage beasts... or kill them. * Hide: Ducks out of sight to avoid attacks. * Equip harps: Allows Bartz to equip harps, regardless of class. * Sing: Allows Bartz to perform various magic-enhanced songs. |-|Earth Crystal= Dragoon: Dragon knights who specialize in jumping and lance attacks. * Jump: Leaps into the air, coming back down and dealing twice the damage of a normal attack. Its power is doubled with a spear equipped. * Lance: Summons a phantasmal lance to strike foes, restoring Bartz's HP and MP. * Equip Lances: Allows Bartz to equip lances, regardless of class. Samurai: Master swordsmen whose keen reflexes allow them to intercept and deflect enemy attacks. * Iainuki: Bartz briefly stops attacking or moving to prepare for a single strike that hits all foes and instantly kills them with a single swipe of his blade. * Mineuchi: Bartz stuns his foe by slapping them with the flat side of the blade. * Shihradori: Bartz has the instinctive ability to catch oncoming physical attacks and stop them with his bare hands. * Zeninage: Bartz tosses money to deal heavy damage to all enemies. Dancer: Fighters whose smooth moves confuse enemies, leaving blood on the dance floor. * Dance: Bartz is able to perform any number of dances to suit the situation, including: * Flirt: Bartz flirts with his opponent, making them forget the reason they were fighting him before falling head over heels for him. Chemist: Apothecaries who can mix powerful brews, and gain twice the benefit when drinking potions and ethers. * Pharmacology: Bartz receives twice the benefit from healing items. * Mix: Mixes two items together to create different items that perform different effects. A full list of mixes can be found here. * Drink: Drinks special medicines that increase his stats in battle. * Recover: Heals all status ailments for all allies with no MP cost. * Revive: Revives a KOed ally to keep fighting with no MP cost. |-|Sealed Temple= Gladiator: Skilled Warriors who can master any blade. * Lure: Passively increases the number of encounter rates. * Finisher: A powerful strike that attacks an enemy's weak point for massive damage. This attack has a 50% chance to perform a wind-elemental hit that deals 9,999 damage. * Long Range: Allows Bartz to somehow strike enemies at a distance using melee attacks. * Bladeblitz: Leaps around the battlefield to strike all enemies. Oracle: Soothsayers who can predict natural disasters - and direct them at foes. * Condemn: Condemns enemies to the effects of Natural Disasters. * Predict: Fortells cataclysms that can affect both enemies and allies. * ABP Up: Increases the rate at which Bartz masters abilities. * Read Ahead: Through precognition, avoids enemy encounters. Cannoneer: Tinkerers with the know-how to combine items into weapons both beautiful and destructive. * Open Fire: Opens fire with their cannon, inflicting random status effects including Poison, Darkness, Confusion, and Instant Death. These effects ignore resistances. * EXP Up: Increases the rate at which Bartz gains experience. * Combine: Mix and fire off explosives that damage all enemies. The list of shots Bartz can use are: ** Killer Shot: Deals double damage against humans. ** Dragon Shot: Deals double damage against dragons. ** Normal Shot: A standard attack. ** Flame/Spark/Quake/Water/Divine Shot: Elemental attacks. ** Needle Shot: Fires a swarm of needles that deals fixed damage. ** Dark/Mini/Power/Silver/Slow Shot: Attacks that inflict various status effects. ** Vulner Shot: Lowers the defense of enemies. ** Chaos Shot: Inflicts Poison, and may inflict Confusion and Instant Death. Necromancer: Dark wizards who are masters of the undead, and have no fear of the Dark Arts. This is the final class that Bartz can attain, and is only unlocked after defeating Enuo. * Oath: Calls forth an undead to fight for Bartz. * Dark Arts: Magic spells that cause a variety of dark effects. * Undead: Turns Bartz into an undead. This causes healing items to damage bartz, while Death-based attacks and draining attacks heal him. Magic: |-|Black Magic= * Bio: Bartz fills the area with noxious, poisonous gas bubbles that deal damage on contact and rapidly drain his foes of their fighting strength and health. * Blizzaga: Bartz causes massive shards of ice to erupt all around the battlefield, dealing heavy ice-elemental damage. * Break: Bartz instantly turns his foe to stone. * Death: Bartz instantly kills his foe. * Drain: Bartz drains the physical health of his foe to restore his own. However, this backfires against the undead, instead reversing the process. * Firaga: Bartz creates a series of spontaneous explosions that deal heavy fire-elemental damage. * Flare: The most powerful Black Magic spell, it triggers a nuclear explosion at Bartz's targeting location, dealing massive non-elemental damage. * Osmose: Bartz drains his foe's magical energy to restore his own. This spell will backfire and be reversed if used against the undead. * Poison: Bartz poisons his foe. * Sleep: Bartz puts his foe to sleep, leaving them vulnerable. * Thundaga: Bartz calls down a barrage of lightning bolts at his target's location to deal heavy lightning-elemental damage. * Toad: Bartz turns his foe into a powerless toad without the ability to cast magic or use special techniques or abilities. Alternatively, he can use the spell on an ally to cure them of similar afflictions. |-|White Magic= * Arise: Bartz revives an ally back to peak fighting strength. When used against the undead, it exorcises them instantly. * Berserk: Bartz drives his target into a blind rage, increasing their physical strength but rendering them incapable of thinking properly. * Blink: Bartz creates afterimages around himself or an ally as they move, making it far more difficult to hit them. * Confuse: Bartz befuddles the mind of his foes, making them incapable of distinguishing between friend and foe, with the victim often turning on their allies or themselves. * Curaga: Bartz rapidly heals himself and his allies. If used on the undead, it deals heavy holy-elemental damage instead. * Dispel: Bartz dispels any status enhancements his foe might have, such as boosts to strength, speed, and durability. * Esuna: Bartz cures himself or an ally of status ailments such as blindness, poison, paralysis, and petrification. * Holy: The ultimate White Magic spell, it bathes the battlefield in holy light to deal massive holy-elemental damage. * Libra: Bartz scans the target for their strengths and weaknesses, learning their overall fighting strength, magical energy, status effects, and any weak points they may have. * Mini: Bartz shrinks his foe, making them so small that they can be easily stomped on as they lose a proportionate amount of their physical strength and durability. However, this spell does not affect the power of the victim's spells. This spell can also be used to cure himself or an ally of similar afflictions. * Protect: Bartz creates a barrier that reduces the effectiveness of enemy physical attacks. * Reflect: Bartz erects a barrier around himself or some other target that bounces oncoming spells back to their owners. However, the spells can only rebound once. * Shell: Bartz erects a barrier that reduces the effectiveness of enemy spells, decreasing the amount of damage they deal. * Silence: Bartz mutes a single foe, rendering them incapable of using abilities that involve the use of one's voice, such as verbal magic. |-|Blue Magic= * ????: Bartz instantly deals damage equal to the amount he has already taken to his foe, ignoring attack reflection abilities. * 1000 Needles: Bartz flings one thousand Cactuar needles at his foe. Each one deals minuscule damage, but it can cause great harm in numbers and bypasses effects that would otherwise reduce the amount of damage they deal. * Aeroga: Bartz attacks his foes with multiple powerful cyclones to deal heavy wind-elemental damage. * Aqua Breath: Bartz exhales a stream of bubbles and that deal non-elemental damage but are drastically increased in effectiveness against foes native to the desert. * Dark Spark: Bartz "halves" his foes current "level", greatly reducing their overall abilities. * Death Claw: A powerful swipe that instantly leaves his foe on the verge of death regardless of their durability and paralyzes them to render them incapable of any action. * Doom: Bartz curses a target to instantly die after thirty seconds pass. * Flash: Bartz creates a burst of light that blinds all foes who see it. * Goblin Punch: Bartz rapidly punches his foe the way a Goblin would, dealing physical damage. This attack's power drastically increases if Bartz and his foe are equal in overall strength and ignores the effects of distance and special effects (such as the minuscule damage dealt by Excalipoor) on its overall power. Thus this attack's damage will remain unchanged no matter how far away Bartz is from his foe when he uses it. * Magic Hammer: Bartz creates a hammer above his foe that hits them on the head, halving their magical reserves in the process. * Mighty Guard: Bartz instanatly casts Protect, Shell, and Float simultaneously, protecting him from physical and magical attacks while allowing him to levitate off the ground. * Mind Blast: Bartz directly attacks his foe's mind, dealing non-elemental damage and paralyzing them while rapidly draining the target's physical health. * Moon Flute: Bartz drives himself and all of his allies berserk. * Off-Guard: Bartz halves the defense of his target. * Self-Destruct: Bartz self-destructs, killing himself and damaging all foes proportional to his overall health prior to using this spell. * Time Slip: Bartz rapidly ages the target and puts them to sleep. * Vampire: Bartz drains his foe's health to quickly heal a maximum of a half of his current wounds, dealing a proportionate amount of damage to his foe in the process. * White Wind: Bartz heals himself and his allies proportionally to Bartz's health remaining. If he is unharmed and healthy, he can rapidly mend the wounds of others. If he is weakened, he will only be able to heal minor wounds. |-|Time Magic= * Banish: Bartz rips open a hole in space and consigns his foe into it before shutting it, killing them instantly and removing them from the battlefield. * Comet: Bartz calls down a barrage of comets from the sky to slam into his foes. * Float: Bartz allows himself and his allies to levitate off the ground. * Graviga: Bartz greatly increases the strength of gravity in a specified area. * Hastega: Bartz speeds up his own time relative to his foes, drastically increasing his effective movement and combat speed. * Meteor: Bartz brings down a hail of meteors to crush his foes. * Old: Bartz rapidly ages his foe to eventually render them incapable of fighting as their strength, speed, durability, and intelligence all wane. * Regen: Bartz manipulates time to allow his body to heal at a faster rate, closing his wounds over time. * Return: Bartz returns the state of the battle back to how it was at the beginning, allowing him to effectively redo the fight should he find himself losing. * Quick: Bartz freezes time for everyone and everything but himself, allowing him to do as he pleases until it wears off. * Slow: Bartz slows down time around his foes, drastically lowering their effective movement and combat speed. * Stop: Bartz freezes time around a single foe, preventing them from taking any action until it wears off. * Teleport: Bartz teleports himself and his allies to flee battles and quickly exit dungeons and traps. |-|Summoning= * Bahamut: Bartz summons the mightiest dragon, Bahamut, to obliterate his foes with its powerful Mega Flare attack. * Carbuncle: Bartz summons Carbuncle to bathe himself and his allies with its Ruby Light, which reflects oncoming magical spells back at their original owners. * Catoblepas: Bartz summons the demon Catoblepas to paralyze his foes with its Demon Eye. * Golem: Bartz summons Golem to erect an Earthen Wall to impede an oncoming an attack. * Ifrit: Bartz summons the djinn Ifrit to scorch the battlefield with his signature Hellfire attack. * Leviathan: Bartz summons the mighty sea serpent Leviathan to lay waste to his foes with his signature Tsunami attack, drowning and crushing them with heavy water-elemental damage. * Odin: Bartz summons the mysterious knight Odin to instantly cut down all of his foes with its iron blade, Zantetsuken. If the target is resistant to instant death, Odin will instead toss his spear Gungnir to deal heavy non-elemental damage. * Phoenix: Bartz summons the reborn spirit of Lenna's Wind Drake as the legendary Phoenix, dealing fire-elemental damage to all foes while bringing all fallen allies back to peak fighting strength with its Flames of Rebirth. * Ramora: Bartz summons Ramora, a large electric fish, to attack and paralyze his foes. * Ramuh: Bartz summons the wizard Ramuh to call down his signature Judgment Bolt attack to deal heavy lightning-elemental damage. * Shiva: Bartz summons the avatar of ice herself to freeze his foes solid with her Diamond Dust attack, dealing heavy ice-elemental damage. * Syldra: Bartz summons the spirit of Faris' long-time companion, the sea dragon Syldra, to deal heavy wind-elemental damage with its Thunderstorm attack. * Sylph: Bartz summons Sylph to use her Whisperwind attack, damaging foes and restoring a proportionate amount of health to Bartz and his allies, with the healing effects being divided amongst them. * Titan: Bartz summons the enormous Titan to shake the earth with his Gaia's Wrath technique. |-|Songs= Alluring Air: Bartz plays an alluring song that turns all of his foes against each other. * Hero's Rime: Bartz plays a rhyming song that elevates his natural stats to their absolute maximum for the duration of a battle. * Mana's Paean: Bartz sings a triumphant song that boosts his magical power and that of his allies. * Mighty March: Bartz plays a marching tune that increases his regeneration rate and that of his allies. * Requiem: Bartz plays a mourning song that exorcises the undead. * Romeo's Ballad: Bartz sings a love ballad that freezes his opponents in time. * Sinewy Etude: Bartz sings a tune that increases his physical strength as well as that of his allies. * Swift Song: Bartz sings a song that increases the speed of all of his allies. |-|Animals= * Mysidian Rabbit: Summons a Mysidian Rabbit that does nothing. * Squirrel: Summons a squirrel to deliver a weak attack. * Bee Swarm: Summons a swarm of bees to attack enemies. * Nightingale: Summons a nightingale that heals his allies and cures Blindness and Poison. * Falcon: Summons a falcon that deals damage to an enemy equal to half of their current HP. * Skunk: Summons a skunk that blinds and poisons enemies. * Wild Boar: Summons a wild boar to deal heavy damage to a single enemy. * Unicorn: Summons a unicorn that completely heals the HP and MP of all allies. |-|Dances= * Jitterbug Duet: Bartz drains life energy from his opponent with a jittery dance. * Mystery Waltz: Bartz drains mana from his opponent with a mysterious waltz. * Sword Dance: A mixture of dance and swordplay that deals four times Bartz's normal attack power to his foe. * Tempting Tango: A tango that confuses the opponent, causing them to either attack themselves or their allies randomly. |-|Condemn= * Black Frost: Summons ice that freezes an enemy. * Brimstone: Summons fire from the ground under an enemy. * Doom: Inflicts instant death to an enemy. * Judgement: Fires a lightning bolt from the sky. * Recuperation: Removes negative effects from a party member. * Rejuvenation: Heals the HP of a party member. * Salienta: Summons green mist that turns an enemy into a toad. * Still Wing: Freezes an enemy in time. |-|Predict= * Cleansing: Causes a colossal volcanic eruption to emit from the ground and strike all enemies. * Deluge: Summons a massive tsunami that hits everybody on the field and turns them into toads. * Divine Judgement: Causes a rain of holy energy blasts to strike all enemies and restore the HP of all allies. * Eruption: Triggers a volcanic eruption that strikes everybody on the field and inflicts sap. * Blessing: A song plays, restoring the HP of all allies. * Hurricane: Summons a hurricane that inflicts silence and heavy wind damage. * Rockslide: Triggers a devastating rockslide that inflicts heavy earth damage. * Healing Wind: Restores the HP of all allies and cleanses status effects. * Pestilence: Summons a disease to the field that deals extreme non-elemental damage. * Starfall: Causes stars to rain down from the sky, dealing incredible non-elemental damage to everybody on the field and inflicting instant death. |-|Oath= * Flamemancer: Summons a flamemancer to torch foes with a jet of flame. * Rajitformes: Summons a rajitformes to deal non-elemental damage to al lfoes. * Skeleton: Summons a skeleton that can rain lightning bolts on the battlefield. * Zombie Dragons: Summons a zombie dragon that spews poison around the battlefield. |-|Dark Arts= * Chaos Drive: Bartz summons a storm of hellish lightning that deals heavy lightning-elemental damage and paralyzes all foes struck. * Curse: Bartz inflicts a random assortment of status effects upon his foes, including poison, having time slowed or stopped around them, petrification, paralysis, being turnd into a toad, being fated to die in the next thirty seconds, among other ailments. * Dark Flare: Bartz assails his foes with a burst of dark, chaotic energy, dealing heavy non-elemental damage and ignoring resistance to magic. * Dark Haze: Bartz creates an ominous fog that confuses, disorients, and ages his foes to incapacitate them. * Deep Freeze: Bartz encases his foe in ice before freezing time around them, dealing ice-elemental damage. * Drain Touch: Bartz drains the life from his foe with a touch, bypassing reflection abilities. * Doomsday: The ultimate Dark Art that was forbidden even amongst other Necromancers, it deals catastrophic damage to all enemies in range while bypassing any and all reflection abilities. * Evil Mist: Bartz creates a noxious mist that deals poison-elemental damage and can poison all foes in range. * Hellwind: Bartz brings forth a cursed gust of wind straight from hell itself, rending all foes with heavy wind-elemental damage and petrifying them. * Meltdown: Bartz creates two jets of flame that assail his foes from opposite directions, dealing heavy fire-elemental damage and rapidly sapping the victims' health until they're on the verge of death. |-|Mimicked Abilities= * Ascendant Lance: Bartz throws the Warrior of Light's shield at a target to stun them before quickly creating Firion's spear to slash at them. * Blade Crash: Bartz copies Lightning's Blazefire Saber to strike his foe twice before drawing one of Vaan's katanas to slash his foe multiple times and knock them away. * Climbarrel: Bartz charges forward with Cloud's Buster Sword in hand before exchanging it for Squall's Revolver, blasting away his foes with three quick, explosive stabs. * Dark Flame: Bartz stabs the ground with Cecil's Dark Sword, causing the ground between his opponent to erupt in a row of black and violet flames that will rise into the air to chase foes. * Flood: Copied from Terra Branford's version of the Flood spell, Bartz creates three geysers that erupt in rapid succession at his opponent's feet. * Hazard Raid: Bartz impales his foe with the Buster Sword before utilizing Tifa's barnd of hand-to-hand combat to send his foe flying. * Hellfire: Bartz summons Spira's variation of Ifrit, who proceeds to sweep the area in front of him, causing massive pillars of flame and lava to burst from the ground and high into the air. * Holy: Bartz copies Terra Branford's use of the ultimate White Magic spell, creating five orbs of holy light that home in on an opponent. If they strike their intended target, Bartz can immediately follow up with the explosive power of Flare. * Luminous Shard: Bartz draws Cecil's Mythgraven Blade to unleash a wave of light energy at his desired target that homes in on them. * Paladin Force: Bartz throws a projectile of light that stuns the target on impact. If it connects, Bartz teleports to their location before sweeping through them with several flourishes of Cecil's Mythgraven Blade and slamming them into the ground. * Ragnarok Blade: Bartz summons a miniature version of Laguna Loire's ship, the Ragnarok, which forms a long energy blade that Bartz swings into his foe. * Reel Impulse: Bartz throws Firion's axe, which boomerangs back towards Bartz to drag distant foes close to him before using Zidane's Mage Mashers to slash at his foes. * Slidehazzard: Bartz slides into his foe twice with Tidus' Brotherhood in hand before summoning Cloud's Buster Sword to slam his foe into the ground. * Slide Shooter: Bartz slides through his foe with Tidus' Brotherhood before creating Kain's Lance to stab them multiple times and knock them into the air. * Solid Ascension: Bartz uses Squall's Gunblade to repeatedly attack an opponent before launching them into the air with the Warrior of Light's sword. * Soul Eater: Bartz forms Cecil Harvey's Dark Sword and impales his foe with it, flooding their insides with dark energy while forming an orb of darkness and gravity with his free hand to slam the opponent backward. * Storm Shot: Bartz slashes at his opponent with Zidane's Mage Mashers before sending them into the air with a kick like Tidus. * Wind Shear: Bartz spins around rapidly while copying the Onion Knight's Onion Sword to catch his foe in a cyclone of wind and steel. Others: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Square Enix Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy V Category:Energy Users Category:Poison Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Gravity Users Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Musicians Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Mind Users Category:Necromancers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Healers Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Space Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Curse Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Death Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3